


Silver Lanes Aglow

by orphan_account



Series: Christmas 2015 Song Prompts [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Christmas Prompts 2015, Christmas prompts, Gen, Mentions of m/m and f/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walking home from Christmas shopping definitely looks festive, but it's not the part that really feels like a holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Lanes Aglow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mintleaftea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintleaftea/gifts).



> **Prompt:** "It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas"  & Rubix by sadgaywerewolf/mintleaftea 
> 
> Thus far this is definitely the loosest prompt I've produced thus far. Sorry about that, Moony, but i hope you (and everyone else reading this) enjoys!

"Why did you order me eggnog flavor?" Felix asked on the walk home, tightening his lips around the overly sweet latte in the red cup. Ruby'd never messed with his order before.

At least not before Christmas got into her veins.

"Because you're officially not allowed to be a Scrooge anymore. And I couldn't decide which one I wanted; eggnog or peppermint," Ruby replied with a slouch in her shoulders. She reached between them, not missing a step, to take Felix's cup in hand. She took a long draught and nods. "See?"

Felix rolled his eyes but accepted his fate. "Let me try yours."

As hard as Felix worked to conserve an Aura of Badass even during the holidays, he still had to step forward and get his petty revenge for Ruby messing with his coffee order. After Felix downed nearly half of Ruby's drink in one gulp, throat and tongue burning with the temperature, they juggled their shopping bags in their hands, trying not to miss any steps.

"All right. Tradition time." Ruby said, delegating her coffee cup to a nearby bin and hoisting the array of shopping bags up into her arms. They always split up for Christmas shopping, partially in case they found something for the other, partially because there was something fun in showing one another the spoils. "For Granny first. We're still going half on that really nice yarn she wanted, right?"

Felix nodded and gestured for Ruby to proceed.

Ruby pulled out her gift first, a clear box with a red logo reading  _Ten Point_ on it. "Crossbow maintenance kit."

Felix smiled at the Granny-esque aspect of the gift. He continued by way of slouching his shoulders and pulling out his own gift: a blank canvas. "I'm painting her something."

"Fine. You win this round. Who's next? Peter?"

"Yours or mine?" Felix was left blinking in surprise.

"You got  _my_ Peter a gift?"

Felix glared. "No. Did you get mine one?"

"What do you think?" Ruby could only scoff. The confusion was a natural hazard of friends dating different guys with the same name. Particularly considering Ruby couldn't stand Felix's Peter and Felix seemed to have loathed Ruby's Peter from first glance. "I meant we each show each other what we got for  _our_ Peter."

"I...don't think you want to know."

Ruby gaped. "...why?"

Felix shrugged, pulling from his bag a small black bar, removable ball on one side and...a long decorative piece on the other.

"A tongue ring?" Ruby quirked her head to one side, sipping on the remnants of the eggnog java before slipping it into a nearby trash bin. "I didn't know Peter had his pierced…"

"He doesn't." Felix said, opening his own mouth to remind Ruby of his ring and ground two components of the new ring together. It started vibrating in his hand.

"Oh  _God."_ Ruby spluttered on her coffee.

"You act as though you don't have holiday themed lingerie in there."

"You're not gonna have him open the ring in front of Granny are you?"

Felix glared. "There's something else coming in the mail."

Ruby sighed. It was none of her business, not really, that Felix spoiled his boyfriend every year to the point he could barely afford to do anything nice for anyone else (but would dent into his living expenses to do something worthwhile for them). Deciding to drop it, she lifted a small metal contraption from her own bag. "It's a s'mores maker," She explained. "We never got to go camping last year, so I thought it'd be nice."

"He'll like it," Felix said, knowing it was likely the only way to close the conversation. "Who's next?"

They continued their game for the rest of their trek. The walk home from shopping was, somehow, even more festive than spending the time in the stores, with their deals and lights and classic songs blaring from the ceilings. Something was more genuine, even with the sun on its way to setting by five and the grey streaks in the sky robbing the colors from the sunset. The snow was paved away from the sidewalk and too new to be slushy, so it was almost disgustingly picturesque, especially when the snow started to fall - giant puffy flakes getting stuck in their coats and hair.

The lights were up around town, in the trees and on street lights, multicolored and flashing. Likenesses of Frosty the Snowman and Rudolph were blown up in yards. A few nativity scenes stood glowing in people's yards, some snowball forts or the foundations of attempted igloos here or there.

Felix kept his eyes poised on the falling snow, knowing the way home by heart. He knew how he was coming off - Ruby called him a Scrooge for it. But everything that seemed to get her excited came off stale to him. The music too antiquated, lying in how it pretended everything was fine as long as there was snow in the air and toys under the tree. The tastes were too sweet, though the peppermint kept his sinuses clear all season.

It wasn't that Felix didn't like the holidays. In the last few years, with friends and people he called family it was a lot more bearable, but something still felt cheap in the cold lights. Even if everything in Storybrooke looked just like Christmas was supposed to.

Once they returned home, Granny told them to reheat any leftovers in the fridge and then help with the gingerbread. There was holly around the halls, in the entrance of the Bed and Breakfast, the Christmas tree was up but not yet decorated, and after the cookies were done and the three of them sat around the coffee table - plain gingerbread in front of them on one side, cards for Euchre in their hands and  _Die Hard_ on the TV around them, it really was beginning to feel, at least to Felix, like Christmas.


End file.
